Containers for the storage and/or transport of a corrosion-sensitive load are known for different fields of operation. Such containers are used in large numbers within the industrial manufacturing sector, e.g. in the automotive industry, to allow an efficient stock holding facility for a plurality of different parts that can be automated. Such containers, also referred to as small load carriers (SFCs), are generally in the shape of a cuboid open at the top. Hoods made of flexible sheeting as well as rigid covers are suitable for closing such containers.
When the load in the containers comprises metal products, volatile corrosion inhibitors (VCI) are used to protect these from atmospheric corrosion during storage or transport. VCI are chemical substances, which sublimate at room temperature and are deposited on the surface of the products to be protected in order to develop their corrosion-inhibiting action there.
Particularly in the case of extensive stock holding facilities with a large number of different products and/or individual parts, there is often a problem of identifying the contents of different containers clearly at any time. Opening the containers to determine their contents and the provision of written labelling are both complicated measures that can each only be performed manually. Moreover, the repeated opening of stored containers causes a portion of the volatile corrosion inhibitor to escape from the container and/or ambient air to penetrate into the container, so that the corrosion protection is impaired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hood or a cover, by means of which a quick and simple identification of the load located in the container is possible.